shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shukketsu Raudo
Shukketsu Raudo, or better known by his epithet "The Creationist", is the current head of the Shukketsu Clan, as well as the leader of the Pirate criminal organization Mugen. With the rest of the Shukketsu Clan members, he hails from the island formerly known as Yggotry. However due to the wanting the Shukketsu Clan to be eliminated, the island was attacked and ultimately became barren, where most of the Shukketsu Clan members died out. After this event, Raudo and the surviving members moved moved to Ushinawareta and began living there. After fully settling within Ushinawareta, Raudo and the surviving members of the Shukketsu Clan formed Mugen, and became a large target for the World Government. After the creation of Mugen, Raudo and his daughter Shukketsu Isis began creating Animēshon, the organization's foot soldiers. Eventually the Animeshon were sold within the Black Market, which brought a large amount of income to Mugen, allowing their plans to accelerate. Because of Raudo's choices, Mugen's members and base of operations, for the most part, have eluded the World Government's grasp. It is because of the Animeshon that the deceased members of the Shukketsu Clan were "revived" and expanded the numbers within Mugen. Over time, as Mugen's infamy grew, Raudo was able to recruit more members within Mugen, such as Kanpeki, the Shipwright of the Heikō Pirates. Mugen is one of the overall Main Antagonists of Trials of the World. Despite being in the background for the majority of the time before the timeskip, their actions have caused several events to unfold, such as the almost complete annihilation of Xei, the capture of a and the release of Eonzo D. Into from , a very powerful Pirate in his own right. Appearance History Personality & Relationships Raudo comes off as a very eccentric person, as in almost every single one of his appearances, he is doing something that isn't deemed normal, such as when he was acting clueless about who he was, or where he was, when visiting an island. He is almost constantly seen with a smile on his face, even in the midst of battle, trying to enjoy himself and not rush things. He has also been known to be very inconsistent, whether it's with his words, or the way he does things, making him almost entirely unpredictable. One such instance is when he attacked a portion of Sabaody Archipelago with a large amount of Animeshon, only to eventually lose purposely and get sentenced to Impel Down. However, this instance was entirely planned, as he wanted to meet Eonzo D. Into and release him from his confines after a large fleet of Mugen members attacked Impel Down from the outside, as well as the Imperial Pirates crew. Despite his demeanor, Raudo is a very calculating individual, something that many outside of Mugen would not believe. It is because of his intellect and tactical wit that his organization has become very feared throughout the world. Through his efforts, he was able to blackmail Yobidashi S. King into becoming a subordinate for his crew, disbanding the Destiny Pirates, and eliminating a constant threat to his operations. Another instance of his planning was when he caused a war to appear after the release of himself and Into from Impel Down, kidnapping a Tenryubito so that the World Government would turn a blind eye towards Mugen, making it easier to conduct their operations. He has claimed on several occasions that the things he does is for the sake of science and experimentation. This relates to his studies of the human mind, wanting to perfect the Animeshon project and create androids or cyborgs with the ability to feel actual emotions and have a will of their own. This belief goes as far as to test his own family and see their reactions to the experiments he does, just so he can further his research. While many disagree, Raudo's daughter, Shukketsu Isis, would have been dead if it were not for Raudo's efforts. She is kept alive by a life support Raudo created, and in turn, she creates the Animeshon for the organizations' purposes. Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit After the timeskip, Raudo was able to find the Rerumu Rerumu no Mi within the Underworld after a large amount of effort. After finding it, he ingested the Devil Fruit and began training with it. Although he still isn't anywhere near being called a master, he has displayed proficient usage of the Devil Fruit, changing between the realms almost instantly and utilizing their abilities in a rapid manner. Primarily being a hand-to-hand combatant, Raudo integrated his former fighting style into the fruit's powers, mainly being shown when he is in the usage of the Asura Realm, a realm that bestows its user with several limbs. Because the fruit forces its consumer to be within a realm at all times, Raudo is constantly within the Human Realm outside of battles, stating that it's the realm that has the least consequences, as well as the one that requires less energy. Trivia Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Shukketsu Clan member Category:Male Category:Human Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Trials of the World Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Mugen Category:Main Antagonists Category:Leader of Organization Category:Ushinawareta Resident Category:Former Yggotry Resident